


Lease on Life

by Rueitae



Series: Rue's Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Death Threats, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hostage Situations, Plance Kids, Resurrection, Revenge, Take me instead, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueitae/pseuds/Rueitae
Summary: Cora Holt loves her family and is well adjusted to life as a child of two former Paladins of Voltron. She's seen about all the universe has to offer thanks to her parent's former and current exploits. She's old enough now to understand though, that being a child of Paladins of Voltron isn't all fun and games and that what her parents went through to get to this point was hard on their hearts.
Relationships: Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Rue's Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668730
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Lease on Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Canadiantardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/gifts).



> Part one of my Bad Things Happen Bingo! This one is 'Take me instead' featuring plance kids for Canadiantardis. I hope you like it!

"Coraaaaaa, I can't find my glasses!"

Cora Ryn Holt lets out a deep sigh at the sound of her younger brother's voice. At the rate she is helping her siblings get ready for the dance tonight, she'll never be able to get ready herself. She fashions her long, dark brown hair into a ponytail and grabs the lipstick roll from her make up case, stuffing it in the pocket of her red A-line dress.

Well, her siblings were worth not making the best impression on all the cute boys that were sure to be there.

Standing, she walks around the hotel room she shares with her younger brother and sister, opening all the drawers in search for Ash's glasses.

"Are you sure you left them in here?" she calls back. "You need them to see, why would you leave them in the room?"

Ash walks by her in a flurry, scratching at his thick head of hair the same color as her own. His black suit is untucked and looks comically too dressed up for him. At age fifteen, he's stuck between a his boyishness and filling out into manhood.

"I haven't been anywhere else!" he bemoans. "I've been getting ready in the bathroom and watching TV with you guys."

Mae giggles from her spot on one of the two queen beds, the eleven-year-old looking up in a rare moment from the sketchbook that lay on her poofy green and white dress. "Check your head, silly," she says.

Comically, Ash rubs his hand through his hair and finds the glasses sitting just above his forehead. Grumbling, he puts them on. "Thanks," he murmurs.

"Maybe if you weren't stressing about the science fair next week you wouldn't be as absentminded," Cora tells him, a bemused sigh escaping her lips.

Ash glares. "You don't think I've tried. It's a bit hard to ignore when the entire universe is acting as if I've already won it."

"And you've got a brilliant presentation," she says to affirm him. "You probably will win."

Her baby brother is so smart, but she knows just as well as he the pressures that come with being a Holt. She won the science fair just two years ago during her third year at the Galaxy Garrison, and this isn't the first time she worries she's set an impossible precedent for her younger siblings. Being the children of two of the former Voltron Paladins is pressure enough.

He sighs, shoulders slumping as he sits heavy on the bed. "I know it's good if Mom says so. I just hope I can get through this thing tonight without it being brought up."

Cora smiles and sits beside her brother, putting a comforting arm around his shoulders. "Everyone will be too focused on Mom and Dad and all their super important Voltron accomplishments to worry about some science fair, you'll be fine."

Mae crawls up on the other side of Ash, grinning mischievously. "I'll distract them if they try it!" she promises.

A half smile cracks up the side of his face. "Thanks you guys, I couldn't ask for better sisters."

"Holts stick together," Cora reminds him with a smirk. "If Mom can go into the unknown to find Grandpa and Uncle Matt then I think the three of us can help each other through a few social events."

A knock at the door interrupts the sibling bonding moment, the unmistakable voice of their father behind it.

"Coming in hot, hope everyone's ready," Lance says as he closes the door behind him. He wears his Galaxy Garrison uniform, the one that denotes him as one of the former Paladins of Voltron, four gold stripes adorning each shoulder.

Cora jumps off the bed and slips her black flats on. "Ready, Dad."

Mae and Ash similarly get ready as Lance watches on, his gaze softening it lands on Cora and he practically melts.

"Aw, my little girl all grown up," he says with a wobbly mouth. Cora can't help but blush, her cheeks on fire at her father getting all mushy, as he was prone to do.

"Papa..." she warns lightly, "You've watched me grow up. I've been seventeen for months now."

"I know," he admits, never losing those soft eyes. "But you'll always be my little girl, no matter how old you get." He takes her hands in each of his, holding them loosely, a smug look growing on his face. "You'll knock all the boys dead out of their minds."

Cora grins in kind. "Break all the hearts, just like you, right?"

Sparkles fill Lance's eyes. "All except the one you trust yours to."

"Dad," Ash interrupts, fiddling with the blue tie wrapped haphazardly around his neck. "Can you help?"

"You bet I can," he says, and Cora drops her hands to watch him lead Ash over to the mirror to go over proper tie-knotting. Mae hums as she slips on her white flats, carefully adjusting the velcro strap over her white socks and then proceeding to twirl around, enjoying her dress.

The door opens once again, with only an 'incoming' as warning from her mother's voice. "It's almost time, Lance," Pidge says hastily. "Keith is already here and Hunk is complaining about the food getting cold."

"Almost done!" Lance declares, and indeed Ash puts the finishing touches, tightening his tie to his comfort.

Pidge looks over the room, her focused gaze softening just as Lance's had. "You all look so beautiful," she says.

"'Cause Holts always clean up good!" Mae declares, puffing her chest out proudly.

Pidge snorts adjusting the collar of her own uniform, the same as her husband but in green, looking directly at Lance. "I wonder who she picked that up from."

Lance shrugs helplessly. "Hey, we have three very good looking children, not to mention what a catch the two of us are," he says, teeth glinting as he smirks, massaging his chin.

Pidge rolls her eyes, but Cora sees the smiles that she tries to hide. "Will you kids be alright on your own tonight?" she asks with guilt seeping through her voice.

"We'll be fine, Mom," Cora says on behalf of her siblings. "You and Dad have a lot of important things to do. It's the twenty-fifth anniversary of the universe being free and you both are the reason for it. Everyone will be looking to you for attention and guidance for the future."

Her father's arm wraps around her shoulders as her mother smiles in a bemused and proud way. "You've really grown up, Cora."

Heat radiates off her cheeks in embarrassment. "When you were my age, you both were fighting in a war you didn't know anything about. I just have a little more perspective, is all."

Something weird comes off her father, a feeling of protectiveness as he tightens his grip on her arm, both comforting and stifling at the same time. "You don't pay any mind to your history teachers," he tells her. "I know they puff us up like some kind of timeless heroes, but we're your parents first and foremost."

"We keep working and doing events like this so the universe keeps peace," Pidge adds. "So you kids never have to go through what we did."

Ash bites his lip and an uneasy feeling swirls in her gut. Their mother had been his age when she went into space. Cora isn't able to wrap her head around how awful and helpless she'd feel if she suddenly were in charge of a sentient mechanical Lion and tasked to save the universe.

"I know," she smiles instead. "As long as you and the other Paladins are around I'm sure it'll stay that way."

"That's the hope," Lance agrees. He kisses the top of her head affectionately. "Leave all the worrying to the adults. You three go out there and have a good time. Dance your feet off and break some hearts."

"Lance," Pidge warns in the voice she only uses when addressing Cora or her siblings by their middle names.

"Heartbreaker! Dreammaker!" Mae sings slightly off key, jamming out to an air guitar.

"Lovemaker," Lance says, scooping the youngest Holt into his arms as she giggles in delight. "don't you mess around with me," he sings, poking her in the belly. "That's my girl," he crows as they head to the door.

Ash rushes to his mother for a hug. "Good luck with your speech, I know it'll be awesome," he says.

Pidge hugs back, kissing his forehead. "Thanks sweetheart." She holds him at arms length. "Try and relax, okay? I promise I'll help you tweak your presentation starting tomorrow."

"Thanks, Mom," Ash says, visibly relaxing at the prospect of having his mother's full attention tomorrow to shore up his project.

Cora follows Ash out the door, making sure it locked as they all file out. She's startled when her mother takes her hand.

"Thank you again for looking after them tonight, it's a big weight off our shoulders," Pidge tells her. "I know all three of you are responsible, but in a crowd this big we won't be able to keep an eye on you."

"Mom, it's fine," Cora insists. "Entertaining Ash and Mae is something I've been doing practically my whole life."

But Pidge squeezes her hand tighter. "Just... be careful tonight. Not everyone there is there with the intent to celebrate."

A pit of worry sinks into Cora's gut as she frowns. "You think... someone might sabotage the party?"

"It's a possibility every year," Pidge tells her. "And nothing has ever happened, but," she says, a serious glint in her eyes, letting Cora know this is not to be taken lightly, "You three are children of Voltron Paladins. Your father and I want you to have a good time, but you must be vigilant."

The revelation certainly makes the party much less fun, but Cora sucks a breath in to calm herself. She is the oldest. It's always been her responsibility to look after her siblings when her parents cannot.

She just has to take it more seriously now.

"I promise I will, Mom," she says.

Pidge bites her lip and after a pause, pats her hand. "I know it's a lot to put on you. It's a talk we'll have with you and Ash once we're home. It's about time we did."

Cora squeezes her hand. "I get it, Mom, I really do. Not everyone appreciates the peace you helped make."

Her mother wraps her into a hug, which Cora gladly takes. "I'm not sure what your father and I did to deserve you."

"You're the best parents I could ever ask for," Cora affirms. "I love you."

"Love you too. Now," Pidge says as she backs away. "Let's go say hi to everyone."

~~~~~~

"Woo hoo!" Mae yells as Cora spins the two of them around as fast as she can on the dance floor. In a flurry, she stomps to a stop, the younger Holt giggling like mad.

"Let's do it again!" she shouts.

Cora huffs, loving having fun with her sister, but exhausted. She is about to suggest a cup of punch, but a gentle tap on her shoulder interrupts her. Turning and seeing who is it, her heart lightens.

"May I cut in?" Coran asks with a wink. "I haven't had a dance with either of you young ladies yet."

Mae squeals, jumping into Coran's arms with more energy than a supernova. Their honorary grandfather spins around with her around in his arms, sashaying across the dance floor.

Cora lets her shoulders slump in relief as she watches her namesake dance away with her sister. Making her way to the line for punch, she spots Ash chatting away with Uncle Matt and her parents making conversation with their former Voltron teammates. Other attendees beg for a quick word with the Paladins, all offering their thanks. Nothing is out of place, nothing looks dangerous.

It doesn't dispel the uneasy feeling she still has. The way her mother conveyed the warning to stay vigilant here, when they've been to so many parties and formal events, makes Cora think that there is reason to suspect something bad may happen. Her gut sits at odds with the knowledge that the event is surrounded by the most elite security force, not to mention over half the attendees have advanced military training.

Instincts versus intellect. Her father's wheelhouse versus her mother's realm at war within her, telling her to roll with the punches and satisfy her curiosity.

"Hello, Miss. Holt?"

Shaken from her thoughts, a young Galra stands before her, dressed with more military honors than she'd ever have guessed for one one about his age. He's a full head taller than her, so she reasons he must be around her age.

"That's me," she responds brightly, compartmentalizing all worrisome thoughts away for now. "I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage, I do not know who you are."

He smiles toothily, but softly. "I'm called Sendak. I was hoping you might be interested in a dance?"

The name tickles with familiarity, but Cora knows she's never met him before. As it is, it would be rude of her to turn down a dance when he's asked politely. And it certainly helps that he's cute.

"I'd be delighted," she tells him, holding out her arm.

There's a flash of glee in his yellow eyes that makes her feel as if there is something more than Sendak just being happy to dance with her. Her instincts tell her to flee, but her brain reasons that she is the daughter of Paladins, and a dance with her is a bit of a rare thing.

The two of them glide easily into the old Altean tune currently playing. Cora follows Sendak's lead into a much more distinct Galra dance style. Sendak soon raises his eyebrow in curiosity.

"You know the Talva sa?" he blinks in surprise. "I didn't think anyone cared to know it outside Galra."

Cora smiles, used to the question. "I've got a half Galra uncle," she says easily. "And several close family friends who are Galra. I've picked up a thing or two. Besides, its a lot more fun to dance to an upbeat song this way. The sideways thrust, right?"

Sendak continues the dance with his mouth agape. "R-right. I did not expect you to know that." Almost as if he recovers mentally, he smiles neutrally, "You are far more interesting than I expected you to be, Miss. Holt."

It's Cora's turn to raise an eyebrow. "It's Cora," she says. "I'm not much for formalities, especially among friends."

"And I'm a friend simply for asking you to dance?" Sendak asks.

Cora shrugs. "Of course. There aren't many around our age at these things, so it's nice to meet each other. Who are you here with?" she asks conversationally.

"Ah," he says, clearly a topic he is eager to speak of, "I am here with my uncle and grandmother. They have been wanting to visit Earth for quite a while now and I'm glad to be here with them."

That uneasy feeling returns in the way he talks about visiting Earth, but she continues on, because nothing about this dance or conversation is odd. "I'd like to meet them. I can introduce you to Uncle Keith."

"That's very kind of you," Sendak says, practically purring. His eyes dart towards the large golden clock that sits above the grand balcony. "Unfortunately I will have to be going soon. I just wanted to meet one of the famed Paladin daughters before I leaving. I am very fascinated with you."

Cora frowns, partly because they'd just started to get to know each other, but also partly because that feeling of wrongness permeates through her entire being. The clock strikes ten seconds to nine.

"Do you have a holo frequency?" she asks. "We can pick up this conversation later."

Sendak winces, eyes darting back and forth. "Not one of my own, unfortunately," he says quickly. "I'm sorry, I must go."

"Are you going to turn into a pumpkin when the clock strikes nine?" she jokes with a smirk. She hates to lose this chance to get to know another kid her age...

The lights go out with a resounding click.

There are screams, one of which she knows is Mae's. Cora pays it no worry as her younger sister is safe, as is her brother.

"Sendak?" she asks, feeling very much like she does not want to be without someone to hold onto. In the absence of any family, her new friend would have to do.

He does not respond. In the distance, the door to the outside balcony opens, temporarily flooding the entryway with the light from the outdoor lamps. Furrowing her brows, Cora shows aside her rational brain. For all the good it had done her up until now, it was time to let her instincts take over.

"Ladies and Gentlebeings, if you would please calm down, we'll have the lights back on in a jiffy!" Coran says pleasantly into the microphone.

Everything was not fine. As her eyes adjust to the darkness, she combs the crowd on her way to the outside door. Mae is indeed with Coran up on stage, Ash is helping Uncle Matt fiddle with the emergency generator, but her parents and the other Paladins are nowhere in sight.

Slipping through the door, she makes sure it closes behind her.

No sooner than it does, large furry hands cover her mouth and wrap around her waist. She screams and grabs hold of the arm over her mouth, but only muffled noises escape. It's only in captivity that she sees her parents and the other Paladins facing off against two adult Galra... and Sendak.

His eyes widen when he sees her, which draws the attention of her parents.

Her mother sucks in a breath, eyes wide as she yells her name. Her father turns and demands she be let go.

"Don't you dare harm a hair on her head," he snarls. "You have us, what more do you want?"

The largest and bulkiest of the Galra nods to the one who holds her. "Release her, but don't let her back into the room." He turns to the youngest Galra. "Well done, Sendak. Your grandfather would be proud."

Sendak remains rigid, eyes flickering towards her and remaining at attention. She can feel it from here and she prays her gut instinct is right.

He feels guilty.

Cora gasps for breath as her captor does so, stumbling forward a few steps. She stays rooted to the spot, there is no sense in running if she's been caught this quickly. Her heart beats a million miles a tic, feeling the guilt of ruining everything for whatever negotiations her parents were in and thinking she could just trust a new friend like that.

"One of you will come with us as insurance, or my guards will turn the convention center into an inferno," the leader says.

Her eyes dart between all the former Paladins, each of them with a 'take me' written on their lips. It hurts, knowing how much of their lives they've already sacrificed to keeping the universe safe for so long. It doesn't take much imagination to know how devastated the universe would be to lose a Paladin, for her siblings to lose one of their parents.

"Take me instead," she says, loudly and clearly enough before she can think much on it. Logically, she's an appealing hostage, much moreso than any of the Paladins. If they take her, it means all five of them can use their brains to rescue her, rather than one indisposed.

It feels no less terrifying when she sorts it out.

Her father's face first snaps towards her with wide eyes. In a flash she sees two emotions from him that she's never seen before, first of pure horror and then one of unequaled rage. But it is her mother who speaks first.

"Over my quiznaking dead body," she hisses, seething towards the Galra still behind her. She turns to the leader. "Do not even consider it. I'll go."

"Pidge, no," Uncle Shiro pleads.

"I second that," Lance growls.

"This is ridiculous," Uncle Keith fumes. "The war is over. Daibazaal is restored. The Galra have a new era of unparalleled prosperity. What more do you want?"

"I'm sure we could totally talk this out," Uncle Hunk chimes in. "Inside, over a nice hot cup of tea and pizza rolls."

The leader snarls. "We've been here long enough. Take the Green Paladin and her daughter."

~~~~~

That's the last Cora remembers. Waking, she's disorientated at no longer being outside, air stale and dry.

Head spinning, she blinks several times to get a handle on her surroundings. Purple and grey walls and a cold floor against her bare arms, so much like the re-purposed Galra battle cruisers. Groaning, she sits up on her hip, searching for anything more familiar.

She feels more and more like an idiot child the more she recalls what happened.

To her relief, her mother lies in the same room, still in the throngs of sleep. Cora crawls the short distance and gives her a light push. "Mom?" she asks, voice surprisingly sore.

Pidge stirs and wakes much faster, sitting up in a flurry, taking stock of the situation in no time at all. The first thing her mother does is hug her.

"When we get home," Pidge says with a sob, "you are grounded."

Cora gulps. "I'm so sorry. I know it was stupid of me. You could have found me easier than I could have found you."

"It will never be your job to put yourself in harms way," Pidge says firmly. "Right now though, we need to stay focused and find out how to escape."

Cora slumps away. "What do they even want?"

Pidge stands, glaring at the door to the prison cell. "A good question. It doesn't make much sense to take off with us if their goal is to break apart the Coalition," she ponders aloud.

The door unlocks and it opens to the leader of the group. "Green Paladin, you'll follow me."

Clenching her fists, Pidge does so. "I hope to get some answers," she tells him.

"In good time," he promises.

The door remains open. Before Cora can fret over being separated from her mother, she's angered at the sight of Sendak appearing before her.

"You tricked me," she says, the words oozing off her tongue like venom.

"I didn't lie, I do like you, Cora. You're a fascinating human," he tells her cordially. "But like you are loyal to your family, I am loyal to mine. It's a shame they are at odds."

"What are you talking about?" she stresses, bewildered. "Everyone is happy now. You're free from Zarkon too."

"It isn't the fallen Emperor we are concerned about," he says sternly. "This is about avenging my grandfather."

Cora is aware she looks like a gaping fish, but she truly has no clue what Sendak is talking about. She doesn't know all of her parents enemies, though she knows there were plenty. Then it clicks in her mind, like a rushing wave that threatens to drown her. "Your grandfather... was he your namesake?"

Sendak... shakes his head and Cora isn't sure if she should feel relief or not. "No, I could only hope to be kin to a formidable warrior. I was named after him, but my grandfather merely served under his command." He turns his back to her. "Come, I'll show you."

Cora walks as if on automatic, following Sendak down hallway after hallway, until they reach a room with a giant window. It looks into a laboratory below, where Pidge is flanked by the rest of Sendak's family. She struggles only lightly as they chain her to a fixture on the wall, facing a table with a cloth covered body.

"I don't understand," Cora says, turning to him desperately. "Please, whatever Mom has done I know she'd never hurt anyone if she didn't have any other choice."

"You understand Galra culture," Sendak says. "So I'll tell you that it is up to the Vernick Utan. Vengeance for the restless dead."

Cora turns in horror, in time to see viles of quintessence pour into the lump beneath the white sheet. Her mother holds her ground, teeth grit in defiance. The unsaid is clear, Cora is the insurance to make sure Pidge goes without a fight to... whatever this is.

"Do not feel guilty," Sendak says in an awkward attempt to be comforting, "if not you, your father or siblings would be in your place."

Purple electricity fills the room. Pidge turns away, but Cora does not have that luxury, too afraid for her mother and too curious to see what happens next.

The body beneath the sheets rises, shrugging off the covering to reveal a Galra Cora does not recognize, but Pidge clearly does. Cora has never seen her mother that fearful, eyes wide and trembling as she says his name in disbelief,

"Haxus."

Haxus stretches his claws and first observes his surroundings. The leader of the group, one of Sendak's relatives she's sure, speaks.

"Brother, welcome home," he says. "I've brought your murderer for judgement."

Haxus breathes in deep, as if making up for lost time. Pidge does the same, stiff as can be. He looks her way, eyes cruel and and laughing. "It's been a long time, Child." He lifts her chin by a claw. "I must thank you for ensuring my death was grisly and painful. My hatred of you is what brought me back for vengeance."

Pidge meets his gaze, refusing to look scared any longer. "I told you I'm a Paladin of Voltron," she says firmly. "And I'm not even close to being a child anymore."

"I think you'd like to know, brother," Haxus looks towards the speaker, "that she has children of her own now. One of which is upstairs."

"Your beef is with me," Pidge says, demanding his attention back to her.

"It is," he purrs back. "Now I must decide how you will suffer. Do I throw you into the ship's energy core and watch you burn alive, or," he smirks cruelly, "do I make you watch as your child suffers that fate."

Cora feels as though she can't move, arms shaking with fear. She wants to run but she can't.

"And then I will make you serve me until you beg me to kill you."

"But... Cora has nothing to do with Grandfather's death," Sendak says, voice full of far more uncertainty than just a few moments ago. "That isn't the spirit of the ritual!"

Cora turns to see another relative place a hand on his shoulder. "You'll let Haxus do as he wills. The old ways are being rewritten just as our history was by Voltron."

Cora's jaw drops. "That's not what happened at all! They found out the truth that Zarkon and Haggar were hiding from you! Please, all we've ever wanted is for everyone in the universe to enjoy life to the fullest, to be free, that includes the Galra!"

"Sendak, take the brat and present her to your grandfather. You will help usher the Galra Empire back into glory."

Cora locks eyes with him, though she'd only met him a short time ago, what little interactions they've had, she feels it in her soul that he doesn't want her any harm.

"But she actually knows some of our ways!" Sendak protests. "She honored us by learning of our culture and this is how we repay it?"

"Now, Sendak!"

"No, this isn't honorable at all!" he shouts back.

A mighty roar fills the air and the ship shakes, knocking Cora to the floor. The Galra scramble around her. When one grabs her hand, she isn't afraid.

"I'm going to get you home," Sendak promises. "I'm so sorry for what my family has done."

"If we can get everyone out safely, then I forgive you," she says quickly. "Help me free my mom!"

When Cora and Sendak reach the bottom and enter the lab, they behold a sight unseen by anyone their age. The back wall has been torn apart and the Green Lion of Voltron stands protectively over Pidge, Haxus lying still in its claws.

"Mom!" Cora yells, running and hugging her as quickly as her legs can carry. Sendak follows, unlocking the manacles for Pidge to hug her back.

"You're safe," Pidge breathes in relief and Cora does not think she mistakes the sob in her mother's voice. "I thought I was going to lose you."

"I'm right here, Mom," Cora reassures, holding her mother as tightly as she can. "I'm safe. You're safe. We're going to go home."

Cora understands now, her mother’s terrified face when confronted with a resurrected Haxus seared into her memory. She really understands what her parents think about on a daily basis, the nightmares that haunt their dreams. She and her siblings are the brighter future, part of the thread of sanity that keeps her parents together in the present, their escape. Even Paladins of Voltron need saving. 

It isn't about the social pressure to be the smartest kids in school. It isn't about making nice with dignitaries from across the universe. To simply stay safe even though danger is always around, this is what it means to be the child of Paladins. She won’t turn her nose up at the lecture she knows is coming. It isn’t her place to be the hero, not yet, even though at her age her parents were thrust into the hero spotlight. 

But… she doesn’t regret being here to help change Sendak’s heart. 

A soft, deep purr resonates in her soul as if it agrees with her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://rueitae.tumblr.com/).


End file.
